digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon: The Movie
|image1= |directed_by=Mamoru Hosoda Shigeyasu Yamauchi |produced_by=Terri-Lei O'Malley |written_by=Bob Buchholz Jeff Nimoy |music_by=Udi Harpaz & Amotz Plessner |studio= |licensed_by= |released=October 6, 2000 |runtime=88 minutes }} Digimon: The Movie is first film of the Adventure series. Plot Eight Years Ago In Highton View Terrace, before their adventure in the Digital World, siblings Tai and Kari witness a Digi-Egg emerging from their computer. The egg soon hatches, revealing a Botamon. The Digimon rapidly digivolves into Koromon and then a Big Agumon, who unintentionally destroys a good part of the neighborhood, Kari states that this isn't the same Agumon they become friends later with. A second Digi-Egg appears in the sky to reveal a Parrotmon. Big Agumon digivolves to Red Greymon, but brutally loses the battle. Tai wakes Red Greymon with Kari's whistle, who defeats Parrotmon and disappears with him. Four Years Later About six months after the DigiDestined departed from the Digital World, Izzy discovers a Digi-Egg on the internet that has been infected by a virus. He rushes over to Tai's apartment to inform him about the newly hatched Digimon, Kuramon. Tai and Izzy monitor it and are astonished as Kuramon consumes large amounts of computer data to rapidly digivolve to Keramon. Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World, warning them about the dangers of his growth. He dispatches Agumon and Tentomon to stop the Digimon. Keramon digivolves into Infermon and easily defeats the Champion and Ultimate forms of Tentomon and Agumon. Izzy realizes that Keramon completely skipped over his Champion form and digivolved straight to his Ultimate level. Tai tries to alert the rest of the DigiDestined, but only succeeds in enlisting the help of Matt, T.K., Gabumon and Patamon. Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, prompting Infermon to Digivolve into Diaboromon. A massive amount of emails are sent to Tai and Izzy from people around the world who are watching the battle from their computers. This causes WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to slow down and they are severely injured in the fight. Diaboromon begins to duplicate himself at an exponential rate and infects computers at the Pentagon, launching two nuclear intercontinental ballistic missiles: one headed for Colorado, the other for Tai and Izzy's neighborhood in Odaiba, Tokyo. Refusing to lose hope, Tai and Matt's bond with their Digimon allow them to become digital and enter the internet to comfort WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Tai and Matt remind them about all the people around the world watching them and sending emails with encouraging words. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are revived by the collective power of the millions of children around the world and DNA Digivolve to Omnimon. Omnimon easily defeats all of the Diaboromon copies, leaving only the original. With one minute left until the missile impact, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit. With seconds left on the clock, Izzy redirects the incoming emails to Diaboromon to slow him down. Omnimon destroys Diaboromon by stabbing him through the head just in time and the nukes are disabled just before detonation. However, the same virus that created Diaboromon tracks down Willis and corrupts Kokomon. Present Day While visiting Mimi in New York City, T.K. and Kari witness a battle between Willis, Terriermon, and Kokomon's corrupted Champion form Wendigomon (still referred to as Kokomon). Wendigomon cryptically insists for Willis to "go back", to which he interprets as returning to Colorado. Thinking that he is to be in danger, Kari e-mails Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida for help in hopes of assembling in Colorado. However, T.K. and Kari's train becomes derailed by Wendigomon on the way and they are unable to meet with the others. Meanwhile, after taking planes and taxis, Davis, Yolei, and Cody meet Willis in a truck. When Willis tries to get their group transportation to his house for some pizza, the ride leaves without him and Davis; however, Davis devises a plan to get themselves to Colorado faster with the help of Raidramon. At the rendez-vous point, Davis, Yolei, and Cody began to question Willis' knowledge about Wendigomon. Hesitantly, Willis reveals that he, as a child, tried to create a digi-egg after experiencing the joys of having his twin Digimon (Terriermon and Kokomon). However, this only resulted in Diaboromon's creation. Willis assumes full responsibility for the situation. However, Davis and Terriermon convince him to let them help, as they are friends and are on the same team. At Willis's home the next morning, Wendigomon expectedly reappears, but Digivolves to Antylamon and easily defeats the DigiDestined. Once digivolved into Cherubimon, he proceeds to eat their Digimon, but T.K. and Kari arrive at the nick of time to provide back-up with Angemon and Angewomon. Angry, Cherubimon de-Digivolves the Digimon then de-ages the Digidestined, revealing that he wanted Willis to "go back" in time to when the "strange" spirit first attacked him. To combat him, Angewomon and Angemon Digivolve to their Mega forms, Magnadramon and Seraphimon, to release two Golden Digi-Eggs for Willis and Davis. Veemon and Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon and Rapidmon and allow themselves to be swallowed by Cherubimon. Inside, they see a manifestation of Wendigomon's true self, who begs them to destroy the virus. After doing so, Cherubimon succumbs to his injuries and dies. After saying goodbye to his new friends, Willis and Terriermon walk back home to find Kokomon's Digi-egg on the beach. Cast Humans *Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya *Michael Reisz as Matt Ishida *Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa, Cody Hida, Kinu *Brian Donovan as Davis Motomiya *Tifanie Christun as Yolei Inoue *Wendee Lee, Doug Erholtz as T.K. Takaishi *Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya *Bob Glouberman as Willis *Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Yuuko Kamiya *Michael Sorich as Miko *Mike Reynolds as Gennai Digimons *Tom Fahn as Agumon, Digmon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon (Shared) *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon *Mona Marshall as Terriermon *Michael Lindsay as Greymon *Bob Papenbrook as Red Greymon *David Lodge as Parrotmon *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon, Halsemon *Wendee Lee as Kokomon *Michael Sorich as Big Agumon, Gargomon *Brianne Siddall as Kuramon, Koromon *Peggy O'Neal as Botamon *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon *Laura Summer as Patamon *Edie Mirman as Gatomon, Angewomon, Magnadramon *Paul St. Peter as Keramon, Infermon, Diaboromon, Wendigomon, Antylamon, Cherubimon *Steven Jay Blum as Poromon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon *Joseph Pilato as MetalGreymon *Lex Lang as WarGreymon, Omnimon (Shared), Rapidmon *Dave Mallow as Angemon, Seraphimon, Upamon *Derek Stephen Prince as DemiVeemon, Veemon *Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon Releases Home media Songs *''Digi-Rap'' *''All Star'' *''The Rockafeller Skank'' *''Kids in American'' *''Hey Digimon'' *''One Week'' *''The Impression That I Get'' *''All My Best Friends Are Metalheads'' *''Run Around'' *''Nowhere Near'' *''Spill'' *''Here We Go'' *''Digimon Theme'' *''Change Into Power'' *''Let's Kick It Up'' *''Going Digital'' *''Strange'' Trivia *It is WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon for first time. *It is Magnamon's second appearance since The Crest of Kindness. *It is Angemon and Angewomon digivolve to their Mega forms for first time. *An early version of the official website listed Willis' name as his name in the Japanese version, Wallace until it was changed to "Willis" in the final version. *Jeff Nimoy initially wanted to use the first two films in Digimon: The Movie and release the third film separately as a television movie, but the idea was overruled. In order to connect the stories of the different movies together, the adapting screenwriters rewrote Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!!/Supreme Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals to include Willis being involved in Diaboromon's creation. Jeff Nimoy had been disappointed with this decision, and it was one of the factors that led him and Bob Buchholz into leaving the writing team near the end of Digimon Adventure 02's run in North America. *Originally, Jeff Nimoy had Tai narrate the movie, but as Tai did not make an appearance in the third part of the movie, he changed it to Kari. Continuity Cultural References *When Kari is about to go off to her party, she tells Tai that she got her friend a Pink Power Ranger toy. Goofs/Errors Navigation Category:Movie